


Twisted Love

by Snape_Granger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger
Summary: Esmeralda Valdamur was no ordinary teenager. She was a powerful being that has horrifying secrets waiting to be discovered unfortunately her mother is her most shameful secret of them all.





	Twisted Love

**Everyone has secrets, its what makes human beings far more mysterious than they actually are but when do secrets become nightmares that grip your very soul.**

The day couldn't get any worse for Esmeralda. She squeezed herself into the most uncomfortable painstaking corset with her over eager mother's help.

Esmeralda grimaced at her glass reflection, she was the spitting image of her mother. Both with black delicate curls that framed their pale features and red ruby lips made for kissing and both ladies had intense blue eyes.

She wanted to scream at the crushing weight of the hideous contraption that was being tightened around her ribs. 

"Seriously mother, this is torture. Surely this goes against my human rights" Esmeralda huffed in annoyance trying to find room in the dreaded corset.

"Stop whining darling. All woman should look their best" chided Lady Helena, her cold hearted mother.

"Do I need to remind you that I'm only seventeen and I couldn't careless what other woman should do".

Esmeralda eyed her mother with disdain. Anger was swirling through her blood stream, clutching her hands into fists, her nails piercing her palm.

"Sometimes I wonder if the wrong child was sent home with me. You are my only daughter and heir and shall do as I say do I make myself clear daughter" her mother spoke with ice lacing her carefully crafted words.

Esmeralda took a deep breath trying her damn hardest not to lose control but unfortunately her mother wasn't happy with the hesitation and the older woman gripped her chin in a vice like grip forcing her blue eyes to meet her mother's icy ones.

"You have responsibilities to me daughter. I will tolerate your disrespect nor your need to fit in amongst petty mortals" she snarled.

Helena's eyes flashed red, her fangs descending, her powerful grip on Esmeraldas chin tightened.

Terror struck the young girl "I'm sorry mama please forgive me" she whispered.

Helena leant into her daughter, backing the terrified girl against the cold stone wall, using her firm curvous body to pin her into place. The rough stones dug deep into Esmeraldas back causing her to whimper in pain further annoying her mother.

"Ooh family bonding. Can anyone join?".

A new famaliar voice alerted both the women. Helena ripped herself away from her daughter with reluctance. Forcing herself to remain calm as she turned to her young son who was lurking in the doorway, her eyes softening as she laid her sight upon her beloved child.

"Ranger! how many times do I need to tell you not to barge in without knocking?" Helena softly reprimanded her son.

"Sorry ma but I'm so excited and we are going to be late if we don't leave now".

Ranger subtly winked at his older sister as their mother turned her back. Esmeralda gave him a lopsided grin in gratitude of her pesky brothers timely rescue.

"Yes you are as usual quite right my son." Helena turned her gaze upon Esme "now that you have decided you're ready daughter we shall leave".

And as usual mother was blaming her for something out of her control. Esmeralda just hoped that the first day of school would go smoother than her morning routine with the she devil.

 

 


End file.
